Chocolate Chips
by anamaric17
Summary: Martha and Jack Harkness share Chocolate chip cookies


Title: "Chocolate Chips"

Summary: Martha and Jack share chocolate chips after the doctor ignored her again.

She was getting tired of this, seeing him once again leave the room and ignoring her like she was a ghost. Really, she should have known that her life on the TARDIS would be like this. Sure they had great adventures, traveling to different places, and having the chance to see new species, learn about new cultures. However, things were always tainted by his ability to treat her this way and it hurt so very much.

"Hello. Hello beautiful!" Jack's cheery voice said as she turned the corner of the TARDIS and ran right into him. She had about two seconds to change her expression before he started asking questions.

"Good morning Jack. Did you sleep well?"

"I would have slept better but I kept having this recurring dream." Jack said as he grabbed her hand and she giggled feeling a bit better.

"Yeah? What was it about?"

"You. Me and you." He said and she felt a shiver from where he was touching her hand. Looking into those familiar eyes of his made her feel safe but at the same time a bit too safe.

"Well...you know what maybe your dream isn't that bad then eh?" She said with a smile of her own and Jack laughed loud and long before grabbing her tightly in a hug. She closed her eyes wishing a certain someone would hold her that way.

"Stop thinking about him. It's not worth it beautiful." Jack whispered as if feeling her stiffen in his arms and as if he could read her thoughts.

She pulled back to see his face clearly and the same hurt she felt was reflected on his own face. She reached a hand out and cupped his cheek before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I'll stop thinking about him when you can do the same." She pulled away and was about to go take a look around outside, but he pulled her arm towards him.

"Wait. I got a surprise for you."

"Jack I'm not-"

"I know. I know. It's an innocent surprise. I promise." Jack said pleadingly and she sighed. It's not like she was going to be missed by the doctor, so she nodded her head and went to Jack's part of the ship.

Instantly, the smelled of baked goods hit her nose and she inhaled deeply. A huge grin graced her features and Jack, who was standing a little too close behind her, laughed before whispering over her shoulder.

"See innocent. I baked some cookies. You know I love sweets and since you seem a bit down today, I'm willing to share."

"Really?"

"Only if you ask me nicely." Jack said wiggling his thick eyebrows. Martha turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh please. Jack, share your biscuits with me?" She said sweetly and he growled playfully at her.

"You know I'll never get that phrase out of my head now. Come on!" He said as she followed him to the table and sat down while he pushed the plate of cookies over to her. They were chocolate chips, and as Martha bit into one, the chocolate melting instantly, she moaned her appreciation for getting to try one.

"Oh my god Jack! These are delicious!" She said before grabbing another one and biting into it quickly. Her large eyes closing in pleasure. Jack being Jack took the moment to turn it for his advantage.

"Thank you, but you're eating them wrong." He said and she opened her eyes. She frowned looking from the cookie to Jack and then the cookie again.

"Yeah? How do you eat them?"

"Like this." Jack said as he pulled her up from her seat and then sat back down with her in his lap. She made a squealing noise as she landed gently in his lap, one leg on either side of his own and their chest flushed together. The cookie now crushed in her hand.

Jack keeping his eyes trained on her dark brown ones, began cleaning up the broken cookie. He opened her hand and made quick disposal of the chunks of cookie before using his tongue to lick up all the gooey, melting chocolate that was sticking to her fingers.

"Jack-"

"Pick another cookie Martha." He said cutting her off because he knew she was going to stop this, and he just wanted her to enjoy. She on the other hand picked up another cookie, her tiny hand shaking and offered it to him.

"Bite it, please." He asked and she did but before she could begin to chew, Jack's mouth was on her own and he was pulling her even closer to his body. She whimpered, her clean hand going to grab the collar of his shirt in her fist. Jack's skilled tongue slipped in and she jerked a bit forgetting all about the piece of cookie that was sitting in her mouth. With a quick flick of his tongue, the naughty captian took the cookie out of Martha's mouth and into his own. Afterwards he pulled back a bit kissing her once more.

"That my lovely girl, is how you eat chocolate chip cookies. I'm gonna make a cake soon, and if you're up for it I'll teach you the proper way to eat that too." He said as he kissed the side of her neck and then grabbed the rest of the cookie from her.

"I may have to take you up on that Jack." She whispered leaning down for another kiss, after all he did taste just like chocolate now.


End file.
